Reapers, Demons and the Night Children
by Cali Michaelis
Summary: Don't have one yet, but here are the Pairings SebxOC(Nior), ClaudexOC(Erin), WilliamxOC(Akaya)
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Kuroshitsuji characters.**

 **Cali: Since this story was promised today I'm the only one here, both of the other authors have things that they are doing... Sorry! On to the legend for the story!**

* * *

 **3rd person Omni POV**

 _italics: thoughts or cats talking that at least the OC's can hear/understand_

' _Italics': Poems or letters_

 _italics: cats talking that can only be heard/understood by the other cats and not the OC's_

 **bold: kotodama**

 _ **bold: flashbacks**_

* * *

Noir set down a box near a tree, her eyes trailing to the clearing behind her. She spotted 4 kittens in the middle of the usually empty field. Slowly, as to not startle the four, she got up and walked towards them. A black kitten with wine red eyes was one of them, a black kitten with gold eyes was another. Then there was a black kitten with green-yellow dual-toned eyes, and a grey kitten with green-yellow dual-toned eyes covered by bang-like tufts of fur. They reminded her of her favorite characters of _Black Butler_ , and they were Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, William T. Spears, and Undertaker. Well, she didn't really like Claude, but she knew a certain someone who did.

Noir sighed, "Hello, little ones." All four kittens froze, whipping their heads towards her. The black kitten with the golden eyes growled and hissed. Noir figured he was just scared. A giant human right above them? Yup, she was probably scary to the little ones. "No need to hiss at me. I am the most friendly being you will ever meet," She explained to the little kitten, but he just continued to hiss and growl.

She picked up the golden-eyed kitten, rubbing it behind the ears, coaxing a purr out of it. This in turn had a certain black kitten with wine-colored eyes growl and hiss. She looked at him with confusion.

"What, little one? I will pet you, too." She set down the one she had currently, picking up the wine-eyed kitten, earning an instant purr out of him. "Am I not allowed to pick up the other kittens?" She asked, he looked up at her with big wine colored eyes; shaking his kitten head. "My, my. Are you a jealous kitten?" He shook his head, but then glared at the golden-eyed black kitten. "Oh, you just don't like him?" He nodded, making her smile lightly.

"Come along, since I have space for you to sleep in the mansion where I live." Noir picked up the golden-eyed kitten, putting him, and the wine-eyed kitten, on her shoulders. She picked up the two kittens with the dual-toned eyes, putting them in the big hoodie that she was wearing to cover up most of her body. She heard purring that came from her right shoulder, where the gold-eyed kitten was clinging to her. "We need names for the four of you." She thought for a moment, before turning to the wine-eyed kitten on her left shoulder. "How about I call you Raven." She received a nod of approval, which made a smile come to Noir's face. "You will be Speckles." She turned to the golden-eyed kitten. He seemed to be tasting the name as he turned his head back and forth, finally he gave a purr of approval. "Alright, now you two." She picked up the grey kitten, and noticed the scars all over his body. "I will call you Freckles." He seemed to laugh at the name, a kitten laugh. She tried not to squeal at how cute it sounded, but she failed miserably. Finally, she looked at the last kitten. He was giving her a very serious, determined cat-eyed look. 'Yup, definitely a William kitten.' She had to think about this for a second, unsure of what to call him. "Midnight?" She asked, the kitten just gave an annoyed look; before slowly nodding in acceptance.

"Alrighty~ Let's get you home! I'm sure you'll like all the space that we have. There will be a few rooms which will be off limits, but otherwise everything is open to explore. I will point out the rooms that you will not be allowed to go into." She put the two back into her pocket. "Now, it's just safety precautions that you do not enter those rooms. My close friend Erin, she's a spider breeder; some of them are venomous." Speckles meowed, he seemed to be doing so in approval. "Oh, do you like spiders?"

 _Well, of course, he does, he is an annoying spider himself._ Speckles seemed to turn on Raven, he growled and hissed at him. It looked like it was going to become a full on kitten brawl.

 _Watch yourself, Michaelis!_ Noir just looked on, unsure of whether to get involved or not.

"You two, enough bickering. You don't want to lose your male pride, do you?" Noir smirked at both kittens, who were looking at her with pure fear. Raven gulped, and it wasn't long till Speckles started to whimper. "I'm glad we have come to an understanding. I do hope we will not have this discussion later on." She said before they continued on, but she couldn't help but think. ' _Those two really do act like Sebastian and Claude, I wonder….No that can't be. Well if that's the case maybe I should give Speckles to Erin….'_

Nior picked up her pace when a break in the trees was less than forty yards in front of her. She burst out of the trees, giving the kittens too little time to adjust to the white marble mansion that stood imposingly in front of them. She ran to the outside stairs, and into the mansion; just as a familiar ebony head walked into her line of vision. "E-CHAN~~~~~! Look what I found!" She tackled the girl to the ground, as she said this.

"Rosey-chan, I would if I could. However, I have a problem. GET OFF OF ME!"

"Eri-chan, Noi-chan…." Ayaka poked her head in the room with confusion etched on her face.

"Aki-chan, tell this hyperactive person to get the hell off of me!" Erin exclaimed, trying to push Noir off.

"Noi-chan, what ya got there?" Akaya asked, looking at the kittens on Noir's shoulders.

"Right…" Noir stood up, grabbing the two kittens off her shoulders.

"WAIT! KITTENS!" Erin squealed.

"Mm-hmm! I got two more in my pocket!" Noir smiled brightly.

"Oh, that one with the golden eyes reminds me of Claude!" Erin said, grinning madly as she picked up Speckles. "Can I keep him? PLEASE!"

"That's Speckles! You may keep him, I was planning on giving him to you anyways." Noir nodded wildly. "I'm keeping this one." She pointed to Raven, who reminded her of Sebastian. "This lil' guy reminds me of Sebby."

"Yay! Aki-chan, look, I get a kitten!" Erin exclaimed.

"Awe~ how cute! I want one too." Akaya fussed over the kittens. "Noi-chan, I get one too, right~" Ayaka looked at Noir with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course!" Noir pulled out the last black kitten and the grey kitten.

Noir placed Raven on the ground next to her, then pointed to Freckles and Midnight. "The grey one is Freckles, and the last black one with the dual-toned eyes is Midnight."

"I love Midnight's eyes; they remind me of jewels." Akaya took Midnight from Noir.

"What about Freckles, we've claimed every kitten but him? Oh I know, we can take turns watching over him? What do you think?" Erin suggested.

"I like that idea! I'll take him tonight. Who wants tomorrow?" Noir nodded in agreement.

"Alright, um, Noir, while I'm in the spider room, could you watch over Speckles for me? I don't want him getting bit." Erin asked. "Oh and I will take him tomorrow."

"I don't mind, and they already have my warning, so they should be well behaved with me." Noir waved the request off.

"What warning?" Erin asked, confusion entering her deep purple eyes.

"They act like territorial males of course. So, I threatened to cut off their pride." Noir just shrugged.

"Oh, ouch….." Erin winced. She then went into deep thought, letting the two sisters know not to bother her at the moment.

"Hey, Aya-chan, would you like the third night?" Noir turned to Akaya.

"Ok." Akaya replied.

"I'm going to go give Raven and Freckles, a bath so don't wait up for me." Noir started off in the direction of her rooms, and her forbidden room, which she pointed out to Raven and Freckles on her way by.

~0o0~

"Sorry that I'm late. Those two wanted to be funny and tried to make me take a bath with them." Noir sighed, wearing different clothes from earlier.

"It's fine, Rosey-chan." Erin said, looking at her friend.

"Cheeky kits... At least I got Freckles to give another kitty laugh. It was SOOO ADORBS!" Nior squealed.

"Wait, he laughs?!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yea, why?" Noir looked at Erin, confusion etched on her face.

"It's just, that's something Undertaker would do." Erin said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"It's true, he does remind me a bit of the Undertaker." Noir admitted quietly, "So... Awkward topic time... Has any part of your past come back to you yet?"

"No, it has not." Erin sighed sadly, "I fear I will never remember where I came from. I want nothing more than to know who my parents are. My name, my family, my home. But, alas, it is all a blank." She looked down, not looking at either of her friends.

"Alright." Noir gave Erin a look of pity, but did not hold it for long.

"Don't pity me." Erin said, casting a look at Noir.

"If I do not pity you then what do I do? Certainly not rub things I have in your face." Noir snapped, softly.

"Just be my friend, that is all I ask." Erin said, slowly standing up to leave.

"I try to be, and that means the pity comes with it. Have we not had this conversation before?" Noir's face turned into a frown.

"We have, and each time I ask you not to pity me." Erin glared. "I do value our friendship, but in the end I'm kin to the dark elves and from what I've read, we don't take pity too well. I frankly hate it."

"Fine. I'm just going to go to bed then." Noir stood to leave, casting a sad look out the window. "Tomorrow I'll be locking away myself, so try not to need me after you come out of your work area." She left after that.

"Aki-chan, I'm going to bed myself." Erin said, before walking off. Her head down, as she left. ' _All I feel is never ending darkness, I can never shake it.'_

Akaya just sat back and listened to Erin and Noir's conversation.

~0o0~

"Good morning, kittens." Noir pet the heads of Raven and Freckles. Raven had curled up in the crook of her neck, and Freckles next to her left hip. She sat up, getting a sound of kitten protest from Raven, and a sound of laughter from Freckles. "What is it, Raven? Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Noir was awarded with a purr/meow mix of agreement. "I'm sorry, I have to wake everyone up though, and get Speckles from E-chan." She picked him up, placing him around her neck like a scarf. Noir headed out of her room, dressed for the day.

Erin had been up an hour beforehand; she was always up before the day breaks. She rarely slept, her mind kept plaguing her dreams with death and despair. She kept wondering what it all meant, why her dreams were plagued with war, fire, and death. She was startled from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. Noir poked her head inside her room.

"Hey, you're up already, cool." Noir smirked. "So where did Speckles end up curling up with you?"

"He slept curled up to me, I actually woke to find him on top of my stomach." Erin said, looking over at Speckles.

"Awe~ That's so sweet!" Noir gushed.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry about last night. I shouldn't have blown up. I guess I'm scared of learning things that could change my view on everything." Erin said.

"You're following your heritage, yeah?" Noir came in and sat down next to Erin.

"Yeah, but what if I'm not good? What if I'm bad?" Erin said, leaning on Noir.

"That is not in your personality, is it?" Noir stroked Erin's hair softly, a small smile on her face.

"I don't know, but if these dreams that I keep having are my past…. I could be the bad guy." Erin said, tears began to form.

"As long as you know that we will stop you from the darkness you have seemed to gather from your dreams, then we shall be there for as long as you need us to be there." Noir wiped away the tears.

"Thank you, Rosey-chan." Erin said.

"You're welcome. How about we go wake Aya-chan in our style." Noir smirked.

"Can we use a water bottle?" Erin asked, giving her pleading kitten eyes.

"That is up to you, I'm not taking the fall for that." Noir put her hands up in the air.

"She's going to kill us, isn't she?" Erin asked, smirking.

"Completely, but it's all on you!" Noir stood, petting Raven, to make sure he knew she remembered he was there. "Let's go, E-chan."

"Speckles, get up?" Erin said, picking up her kitten. He gave a kitten grumble, before nuzzling into her neck.

"You asked, then just pick him up?" Noir asked, amused. "I just picked Raven up and put him where he is."

"Why not, isn't that something Alois would do?" Erin asked.

"Pfft!" Noir laughed, watching as Speckles went wide eyed.

"Can I pet Raven?" Erin asked, giving a small grin.

"That's up to him." Noir shrugged slightly.

"Can, I pet you little one?" Erin asked, giving him big kitty eyes. He seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding gently. She slowly began to petting him, he purred in response. "He's so cute."

"I know, but I also think he's handsome in a kitty way." Noir chuckled. "May I pet Speckles?"

"Ask him, though I doubt he'd mind. His pride is on the line, isn't it?" Erin chuckled, gently picking Raven up.

"Hey! I like my kitty scarf!" Noir pouted slightly, but then soon shrugged and started petting Speckles lightly, watching as he melted into purrs after a short glare. Noir couldn't help but giggle. "If he behaves for now, it's not." Noir shrugged, then picked Speckles up, cradling him in her arms.

"You know it would be cool if they were really Sebastian and Claude." Erin randomly said, making both kittens look at each other, then back at them.

"I would lose control and cuddle Sebastian~!" Noir's head went off in a moment. "But that's if he didn't mind."

"Yeah, I'd probably cuddle Sebastian too. But, at the end of the day, my heart is made for a spider. Though, I would claim Raven as my brother." Erin said,

"Sebs would be mine. A certain spider as my brother~!" Noir chuckled.

"Can I not claim him as a brother?" Erin asked, and Raven purred in response.

 _Yes you can._

"I'm fine with him being your brother, but he would be my mate, if he was real." Noir pouted slightly.

 _I'm your what?_ Erin was laughing as Raven gave Noir a funny look.

"He sure responds to Sebastian, maybe that should've been his name." Erin commented, petting the little wine eyed kitten.

"Perhaps he _is_ Sebastian." Noir commented offhandedly. "It'd give me a really good reason to blush." She giggled at the thought. "What if Speckles is Claude?" I looked down at the said kitten in my arms.

"Then, it would be perfectly alright if he accompanied me to my work station. I also probably would cuddle the spider, at least until I died." Erin giggled.

"That would be one _hell_ of a ride." Noir slipped a hint into the words. Erin laughed at this.

"Well, they are both one hell of a butler, just one is a smexy spider." She cackled,

Speckles stirred at what Erin said, trying to get back to her, it seemed to Noir.

"Okay, time to switch back. I want my kitten back." Noir held out Speckles.

"Okay, here." Erin did the same with Raven.

"Yay~!" Noir scooped Raven into her arms.

"Though, I have a feeling we will both hold one another's kittens on more than one occasion." Erin said, picking Speckles up. He instantly began to purr.

"Duh." Noir rolled her eyes. "I have to be under lock and key tonight." Raven looked up at her, as if asking a question. "It's nothing to worry over, and it is just for tonight."

"Do you want me to watch Raven?" Erin asked.

"If you would please." Noir nodded.

"Of course, you're willing to watch Speckles too." Erin said, "After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't agree to such a thing? The thought is treacherous."

"A bad one." Noir giggled.

"I was trying to do a Sebastian line." Erin said.

"I know! I was trying to actually trying to mess with you a little." Noir brought Raven back to being a scarf.

"You're a nut. Let's go get Aki-chan up." Erin said,

"Just leave me out with the water bottle." Noir chuckled.

"We're still gonna run for the hills, or, in my case, the spider room. Aki-chan never goes in there." Erin said.

"I will follow you... for once." Noir shuddered at the thought of Aya-chan being mad at her.

"You in the spider room?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

"If it will save me from the wrath of the morning monster that is my sister, then yes, I will step into the spider room." Noir started walking down towards Akaya's room, "You coming?"

"To hell and back, yes." Erin said, grinning as she walked behind Noir.

"AYA-CHAN! OUR CATS TURNED INTO PEOPLE!" Noir kicked her door open. Erin began to squirt Akaya in the face with water.

"RUN! ROSEY-CHAN RUN!" Erin said, before trying to run.

Erin wasn't fast enough and got trapped. "ERI-CHAN!~" Akaya said with a too-sweet smile on her face as she conjured a storm cloud above Erin.

"Shit!" Noir took off, going into the famed spider room.

"Rosey-chan, help! Speckles, please! ANYONE, HELP ME!" Erin screeched, causing Akaya to grab her ears, allowing Erin to escape (but not before she got totally drenched from head-to-toe), running away like a mad woman. "It could've been worse." Erin exclaimed, when she entered the spider room.

"You got drenched!" Noir was giggling.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't get shocked!" Erin said, before noticing two kittens in the spider room. "Raven, Speckles, what are you two doing here?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Raven was on my shoulders this whole time... Speckles was in your arms, I think…" Noir shrugged.

"Oh, probably a good thing then; who knows what Aki-chan would have done…...That would also explain why he's drenched as well," Erin said, pointing at Speckles.

"Aya-chan isn't that mean to cats? Did you see where Midnight was?" Noir asked, giggling.

"No, where was he?" Erin asked,

"He was on her heart~! Looking totally comfy." Noir gushed.

"Awe~! Who knew Aki-chan had such a soft spot for kittens?" Erin said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Not as much as I do. I can rival even Sebastian in that." Noir got another weird look from Raven.

"Hey I like them too, though I might rival Claude when it comes to spiders." Erin said, earning a strange look from both kittens. She picked up Speckles again, holding him close.

"Riiiiight~ Are you sure it's not your fangirl coming out?" Noir's eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, it looks like Sammy had her egg sac." Erin said randomly, looking over at her rose-haired tarantula.

"Did not need to know that, hence why I never come in here." Noir gave a twisted scowl.

"That's fine, but it brings in money for us. You know?" Erin said, looking at her friend.

"Yea, that and my raven breeding." Noir chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I need to breed my Black Widows today. I have to say goodbye to one of my males."

"I'll be taking the kittens now." Noir wanted to leave, but she also wanted to keep the kitties safe. "Or do you want Speckles to stay here with you?"

"He can stay, as long he doesn't mind looking at spiders all damn day." Erin said, Speckles nuzzled into her.

 _I don't mind._ He meowed.

"Waaait… Did Speckles j-just talk?"

"What the hell?!" Erin cried out.

 _Yes, and though I do not mind the name you gave me, but my name is, in fact,_ _Claude... Claude Faustus._

"Um... The name you said doesn't come through for us…" Noir pouted.

"Yeah, can you repeat that?" Erin asked,

 _Claude Faustus._

"We didn't catch it, maybe in time we will be able to know; for now we will continue to call you Speckles." Erin said.

"I don't think we are meant to either." Noir took Sebastian's thinking pose.

 _Very well._ Speckles acquiesced.

 _How come you can talk, Claude, and I can't!_ Raven meowed in frustration.

"Speckles, is my head telling me that Raven is somewhat the same as you?"

 _Yes, he is, we have been trapped_ _in kitten bodies._ Speckles began to say, before he was cut off by another meow.

"Trapped?" Erin asked.

 _Yes, but apparently I cannot reveal it yet,_ Speckles said. Erin nodded, before picking him up.

"I will be very busy tonight, then. If we have you being trapped then Raven is the same. I'm going to go to check on my ravens." Noir's mind was off and away.

"Didn't he just say that?" Erin asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea, he did." Noir chuckled sheepishly. "Come along, Raven. I might be able to figure something out while I work."

"So, Speckles, you don't mind being in a room filled with spiders?" Erin gathered.

 _No, I don't mind._ Speckles said, sounding as if he had smirked.

"We're gonna be the best of friends." She squealed, making Noir laugh as she walked out of the spider room.

"This is my queue to work myself… Ya coming, Raven?" Noir headed for the raven room, which was actually a ballroom in another wing. "Welcome to my slice of paradise~ This is my raven room, since we do not host any parties here. I do, however, have to move some of these to their new home." Raven just stared in amazement at the beautiful black birds.

* * *

 **End A/N: Cali: I hope you enjoyed the story! hopefully the next chap will have the others so that you know who they are, sorry about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji. We do own most of the plot of this fic (all the non-canon stuff) and our OC's.**

 **Esmi: *points to cali* Take it away!**

 **Cali: *sighs* At least that's something *shakes head* Sorry for over the month wait.**

 **Esmi: Hey! At least I didn't put "..." there.**

 **Cali: ... *facedesk* Sure...**

 **Esmi: XD**

 **Cali: On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Third person Omni!

Noir, and Raven, were heading back to the spider room when a squeal of excitement happened. "Sounds like E-chan went online to Youtube again." Noir knocked on the door to see if she was inside. "E-CHAN~ Are you in there?"

"Rosey-chan, I got Claude again!" Erin screamed,

"Shit… She's playing _Kuroshitsuji_ dating vids again…" Noir opened the door.

"Come, play with me!" Erin squealed, grabbing Noir's arm and dragging her into the room.

"I don't see what y'all see in those things." Akaya wore an incredulous look from her spot in the doorway.

"Oh, quit having a stick up those buns of yours…" Noir pouted.

"You're a party pooper, Aki-chan!" Erin exclaimed.

"Join us this one time, just to amuse us." Noir grabbed one arm.

"No, I have to run to the store to get milk for our new kittens." Akaya took her arm back then turned on her heels and left.

"PLEASE!" Erin begs, getting on her hands and knees.

"It can wait for five minutes, can't it?" Noir pulled Akaya back.

"You won't say no to this face, will you?" Erin said, giving Akaya her best kitten eyes.

"PLEASE~ We will try not to ask after this!" Noir was starting to beg.

"You can save those puppy eyes; I'm not joining you." Akaya put her hands on her hips then walked out of the room.

"Fine then, can we watch over your kitten then!?" Erin called out.

"And give us a number between one and twenty-five!" Noir wiggled excitedly.

"Why can't we pick two numbers?" Erin asked, looking at Noir.

"I assume she wants us to pick them for her…" Noir got a devious look.

Just then there was a very ominous aura coming from somewhere outside their room.

"What the hell is that?" Erin asked, completely bewildered.

"I think she heard us." Noir sweatdropped.

"On a scale one to ten, how dead are we?" Erin gulped.

"Two hundred," Noir chuckled darkly.

"Should we run back to the spider room?" Erin asked.

 _Most likely. I would hate to get my fur wet again._ Claude said.

 _As would I. Having wet fur is a mess I do not want,_ Raven shuddered.

 **Stop right there!** Both girl stopped in their tracks upon hearing Akaya.

"FUCK!" Erin screeched.

 _Please do not speak in such an ill-mannered way._ Raven glared at Erin.

"You two don't have to worry; I won't harm y'all." Akaya looked at the two panicking kittens. "My sister and our friend are another story though." She turned her attention back to the two girls holding said kittens.

"Raven, are you my brother or something? I can talk anyway I want." Erin spoke to the kitten, glaring at him as she did.

 _You said you wanted me as a brother._ Raven sounded like he was smirking.

"Waiiiiiit… Are you implying that you're Sebastian?" Noir blinked.

 _I am._ He tried to say, but all that came out was a meow.

"Y'all forget about me?" Akaya was sporting that too-sweet smile of hers again.

"We aren't, we just want to be distracted from our fates." Noir replied easily.

"Well, even if you are not Sebastian... Brother, HELP!" Erin screamed.

 _I don't know about you Speckles, but I think they need to be taught an important lesson._ Raven said.

 _Agreed._ Speckles said, a smirk almost too obvious in his voice.

"NO! HELP US!" Noir screamed.

 **Erin and Noir, stop goofing off and come to the store with me!** After Akaya said that, a gust of wind dropped their jackets and bags in their arms while simultaneously removing the kittens from them.

"The horror, it's too horrible to imagine." Erin whimpered. "Wait, I have a buyer for a spider. Can I please go get him at least?"

"Completely, and I actually have to stay because one of the ravens are laying eggs." Noir was trying to get out of going. "RAVEN! MY KITTEN!"

"GIVE SPECKLES BACK!" Erin screeched, realizing now what had just happened.

 **NOW!** Akaya's voice overpowered them leaving no room for argument.

"I hate you." Noir growled.

"Come on, so I can get money for the house. At least I actually have a seller." Erin said. "It will only take a second to grab the Peruvian purple pinktoe that someone is willing to pay $7500 for."

"Well, then, next time you will leave me out of such foolishness!" Akaya growled, conjuring a storm cloud over Erin's and Noir's heads.

"Actually, we were trying to have fun." Noir glared at her sister as vines wrapped around her, trying to keep her from leaving the grounds. "I also have the feeding night tonight, so taking me out is a signature for death of people."

"Can I at least bring Speckles?" Erin asked,

 _I am not getting in the middle of this._ Speckles said, running off. Raven followed his example, and ran.

"So much for being my brother and friend." Erin pouted.

"Let's go!" Akaya demanded, using blades of wind to sever the vines.

"Okay, but any deaths of humans are on you, little sister." Noir sighed.

"Fine with me; I'm hungry anyway." Akaya shrugged.

"Yuck!" Erin rudely exclaimed, sounding a bit like Alois as she did so.

"That's how we survive, idiot." Noir chided.

"Doesn't mean I can't say yuck. I'm sure you two feel the same way about my veggies." Erin said.

"Actually, I don't mind your veggies. I just usually have meat along with it as well." Noir shuddered.

"Even the steamed cabbage, it does have a rather unpleasant aroma. But, it tastes so scrumptious to me." Erin said, licking her lips.

"Ok, you have to admit that does smell awful, Noi-chan. It's bitter as all hell too!" Akaya scrunched up her face at the thought of Erin's cabbage.

"I hate the smell, but I don't mind the veggies, as I have said." Noir turned green the slightest.

"Probably worse for you, considering vampires' sense of smell." Erin smirked. "Hey Aki-chan can I buy some more cabbage? Dark elves has to eat too."

"Noooooooooo. Not after what you made last time..." Noir's nose scrunched heavily.

"So, you're going to let me starve and die. What an unkind friend you seem to be." Erin said, mimicking Grell.

"I didn't say that you couldn't buy yourself food. I just said no cabbage." Noir pointed out.

"There are other veggies besides cabbage." Akaya whined.

"Fine~, can I have broccoli?" Erin asked.

"That's just as bad as cabbage." Noir looked pale.

"But, it is very good for my health." Erin said, falling to her knees.

"What about lettuce? It's a dark leafy veggie, and it doesn't stink."

"That's mainly water, and lettuce is a light green. Plus, you can't really cook it. What about carrots?" Erin asked,

"There are darker pigmented varieties of lettuce too."

"I love me some carrots~" Noir hummed.

"No, those are different varieties of cabbage." Erin facepalmed.

"I'm certainly no expert but I thought Red Leaf was lettuce and not cabbage." Akaya mused.

Erin thought about this for a second, before realizing her own mistake. "Shut up." She growled. "I still don't want just a salad, I like cooked food too. I WANT CABBAGE!"

"But it stinks." Akaya whined.

"I'll open windows and let it air out." Erin said, as if ending the conversation.

"I can agree to that." Noir smirked.

"Fine." Akaya pouted.

 _Though I will be sure to air it in Rosey-chan's room though._ Erin thought, smirking darkly. Both Noir and Akaya looked at her wearily.

"Not in my rooms. I will drain your blood if you think that you will, if that smirk is anything to go by." Noir threatened.

 _Damn it, but she didn't say anything about the raven room._ Erin thought, a giant sweet grin came to her face.

"I need my ravens safe as well." Noir muttered as an afterthought.

"Keep that stuff the hell away from me too or else!" Akaya growled.

"Fuck me running, how do you know what I'm thinking!" Erin cried.

"We've lived with you for so many years… I think that would warrant some preview into how you think." Noir glared at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You know, it's funny; if I hadn't awoken in the forest we wouldn't have met each other." Erin said, suddenly going quiet.

"Yes, but we still might have met anyways." Noir chuckled. "Come on, let's get going."

"Yes, but who would have I been?" Erin whispered, walking ahead of her friends, not waiting for a response.

Noir started walking towards the garage and her beloved Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was a red beauty with raven feathers going down its length. She grinned, throwing her leg over it, saddling up, the black leather seat hugging her.

Erin walked over to her yellow Ferrari Spider, which was a beautiful car. She personally had spiderwebs and spiders added to the car. She purred at the mere sight of her car; she fell in love with the car every time she laid eyes on it.

Akaya just got on behind her sister and put on the helmet that Erin handed her.

Noir started the engine of her ride, enjoying the purrs it gave off. "Shall we?"

Akaya wrapped her arms around Noir's waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Don't fall off this time, Aki-chan!" Erin shouted as she put the key in the ignition, enjoying how the Ferrari roared to life.

Noir shot out of the garage, her baby purring happily. "I love my motorcycle!"

Akaya just rolled her eyes.

Erin drove behind them, jamming music. The beautiful sound of the band Black Veil Brides played throughout the car. She sang along with Andy's voice. _"Rise up and celebrate your life, become in one with our ritual."_ Her voice carried out of the car.

"Sounds like our favorite band is on," Noir commented offhandedly.

"Speak for yourself." Akaya countered.

" _Sing for what you feel inside, become in one with our ritual."_ Erin continued the song,

"You don't like them, but me and E-chan do. That is where the 'our' word comes from." Noir snipped, taking a hard left.

"If you say so." Akaya rolled her eyes again.

Erin, followed after her friends, but she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach; something wasn't right.

~o0o~

 _ **Fire engulfed all around her, flames consuming every sight, sound, and smell . All she could taste was blood and smoke.**_

" _ **Mother, Father?" She cried out. She was younger here; she looked to be no more than 17,000 years old, so young for an elf. "Mother, Father! Where are you?"**_

" _ **My child, run! Wait for the coming of the spider. Until we meet again." A male voice spoke, there was no more.**_

 _ **She woke deep inside a forest, it was dark and cold. That was the day she lost her memories.**_

~o0o~

Erin had to slam on the brakes, to stop herself from running into Akaya and Noir. She sighed in relief, knowing Noir would've killed her.

Noir pulled over, cutting the engine when she heard the squeal of brakes. She turned, and saw that it was Erin who had stopped on them. She waited for Erin to join them.

"Why did you stop?" Erin asked when she pulled over.

"Natural habit to the sound of squealing brakes, did you get lost in thought or something?" Noir gave Erin's face a onceover.

"Flashback." Erin said, before going quiet.

"Alright, I'll ask more when we get back." Noir started the engine again.

Erin pulled back on to the road, and started to speed off, not waiting for the other two.

Noir started after Erin, not really caring for the traffic lights. She went, eventually, around Erin, and started leading the way again, just really not wanting to be behind the youngest in the group.

Erin chuckled at her two friends. She wished she could feel the same enthusiasm as Noir did, but she couldn't; not after what just flashed through her mind. _Wait for the coming of the spider. What does that mean?_

Noir turned into the parking lot of a major store, wanting her chocolate, and to see if they had any _Black Butler_ merchandise. She hopped off of the bike, and went inside, not waiting for the two in her group to catch up. Her lips moving as she headed to the milk, and then to the meats section so that they could have meat for the kittens, and for herself for that matter.

Erin walked over the the produce section, looking at all of the fruits and veggies. Her eyes widened when she saw that the cabbage was on sale. She began to get bags and stock up. Noir was going to kill her.

"Sis, think we can get a bite to eat while we are out? I'm starving." Akaya's stomach grumbled slightly to emphasize her point.

"You know what I have put my foot down on: No killing, and no memories of the feeding on the food." Noir relented, a fang poking out from her mouth.

"You two go eat, I'll meet you back at the house, okay?" Erin said, coming into view of her two vampire friends.

"Alright, here is the stuff for the kittens, and, yes, there is meat for them and me. I'll see you tonight, take care of Raven, will you?" Noir passed Erin the basket.

"Oh, Aki-chan, if I'm not home, however, it means I'm delivering the spider to the buyer, okay?" Erin explained.

"Yay!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Want me to take them with me to deliver the spider, so they aren't alone for too long?" Erin asked.

"If you wish, and if they don't mind." Noir waved. "I'm off, E-chan. See you later!"

"I highly doubt Speckles would mind, and I believe Raven couldn't care less; but what about about Freckles and Midnight?" Erin asked.

Noir shrugged and took off, heading out of the store, her hips sashaying lightly, drawing the stares of most of the men in the building that had caught sight of her.

"Remember, that's your sister." Erin said to Akaya before following the hyper girl. She was given a few stares from some men, but a quick glare got them to back off.

"Whatcha staring at?" Akaya glared at the men gawking at Noir.

 **~Noir~**

Noir headed to the lake, humming lightly, using the wind to carry her voice and to attract a male her way. Several came her way, but most backed away, except for two. They stepped closer, and she smirked at them. "Do you wish for me?" She asked.

They both smirked, pouncing at her. "Lovely little lady we have 'ere, too bad we are going to have our way with 'er."

"That's what you think." Noir's eyes changed, and she bit down into one of the men's necks draining him of his blood, killing him quickly.

"FREAK!" The other one tried to run, but the fresh blood in Noir's body made her quicker, as the blood had just entered her system. Though, she had to admit, she was definitely faster than him anyways, she just had to give him a sporting chance.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to play with me?" Noir gave a chilling smile before pouncing on him, her teeth sinking into his flesh as easily as the first guy. She drank her fill, and of course he was dead after she did so. Noir buried the bodies, making sure that there was no evidence of her there. She hopped on her beloved motorcycle, heading towards the shop they were at, to wait for her little sister.

~ **Erin** ~

Erin had arrived home to find four kittens, anxiously waiting for her at the door. They all meowed happily to see at least one of the girls home. Well, three of them did. Midnight just simply nodded to her, he seemed rather annoyed that she had been gone this long.

"Would you four like to go with me to meet the buyer?" She asked them, looking at the four.

 _Buyer for what?_ Raven asked. She turned her gaze onto him.

"Peruvian Purple Pinktoe, it's a type of tarantula." Erin explained to him.

 _I'd enjoy accompanying you._ Speckles said, he seemed a little to excited to be around spiders. Erin couldn't help but wonder who he really is. He certainly acted like Claude, but that would be impossible.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked.

 _Alright, I will accompany you to drop off the spider._ Raven said, looking at Speckles with disgust.

 _I don't see what all the fuss is over, it is a spider. Nevertheless, I will join you._ Midnight said, seeming to be annoyed and bored.

 _Should I accompany you or not; that is the question, isn't it? Or is the question whether I want to stay here on my own?_ Freckles said, before cackling.

"You know, Freckles, you remind me of Undertaker from _Black Butler_." Erin commented,

 _I am Undertaker, dearie._ He let out a meow, but Erin couldn't hear him.

"Alright, let me go get the tarantula." She said, before walking towards the spider room, completely unaware of several paws running behind her.

 _Why is that spider purple?_ Raven suddenly asked.

"It's the species of spider." She explained, gently reaching her hand into the enclosure and pulled the spider out of the cage. "After all, the Peruvian Purple Pinktoe is one hell of a spider." This had every kitten staring at her. "What, I can't quote Sebastian Michaelis?"

 _Um, what the hell?_ Raven said, staring at her like she had just lost her freaking mind.

 _No, I am one hell of a spider._ Speckles tried to say.

"What? It's true, this particular one is perfect. He may not be Claude or Sebastian perfect, but he is still perfect." She said, gaining her wide-eyed stare.

 _I AM CLAUDE WOMAN!_ He tried to say, but couldn't.

"What is wrong Speckles?" Erin's eyes widened, he was hissing and growling.

 _WHY CAN'T I REVEAL MYSELF?!_ He screeched, making everyone really look at him, his tail flicking back and forth harshly.

"Speckles, what's wrong?" Erin asked, he hissed. "Speckles?" A whimper began to pass her lips, which made him calm down quickly. "I think we should stay here today, I'll deliver the spider tomorrow." She put the spider back, and picked Speckles up; holding him close.

~ **Akaya** ~

Akaya, watched both girls go off on their own, leaving her stranded in the store. She glared at everyone who kept looking at her like she was something to eat. "Take a picture; it'll last longer!" Akaya snapped at the onlookers, mostly guys. She left the store to look for something to eat. She had gone a few blocks before her head started pounding, and her throat started to burn even more than it already was since her throat was already a bloody desert! She staggered into a nearby alley, and braced herself on one of the walls breathing heavily trying to get her bearings. _Damn It! Why did I have to start getting dizzy now!_ She mentally cursed. Just then a pair of guys entered the alley.

"Looky what we got 'ere." One of them said, pinning her against the wall.

"She's right purdy. Let's have some fun with her before we sell her." The other said looking Akaya up and down like a piece of meat.

 _Just a little more and…._ Akaya thought her mouth starting to water at the prospect of food.

"Me first." The first man grinned pressing himself right up again her roughly.

 _Perfect._ Akaya thought, looking down to the man's neck, licking it as her fangs elongated. The sound of the man's heartbeat and the sound and smell of his blood flowing just under the skin quickly became too much for her, so she sank her fangs into his neck, savoring the sweet liquid that rushed into her mouth, soothing her parched throat and aching head.

"Monster!" The other man screamed and started to run but stopped short as if something was blocking his way.

"Dry already?" Akaya scoffed letting what remained of her prey crumple to the pavement. She turned to the other man that had now curled himself up into the fetal position. "Don't worry, I won't harm you; we're just going the have fun, right?" She soothed in a voice as smooth and silky as velvet while enjoying the fear in the man's eyes as he looked up at her. Now that the man had exposed his neck to her, she leaned in and briefly rested her fangs on his neck relishing how the man's pulse had sped up before actually biting down and helping herself to life blood.

"No…. please let me... go…" The man begged and pleaded for his life, all the while trying to get out of Akaya's grasp.

Akaya just continued eating, reveling in the man's fear as well as his screams of fear and pain. When she was done, she took the men's knives and made it look like they had killed each other in a scuffle, effectively erasing her presence there. "I am no human's toy." Her voice was full of contempt as she glanced over her shoulder at what had been her prey. "I better go rejoin my sister." Akaya dusted herself and headed back to where she had last seen her sister.

~ **All three~**

"Hey, sis. Let's get going." Noir waved as Akaya got back into sight. "I guess I won't need my forbidden room tonight either."

"Let's go home; I'm sure Eri-chan is waiting for us." Akaya smiled.

Noir got onto her motorcycle again, revving the engine. "Get on."

Akaya took the helmet and got on behind her sister.

Noir eased out of the parking lot, making good time, but not speeding towards home. Her body language was rather calm and sedated. As they pulled up the drive, Noir just parked outside the garage, not bothering to drive all the way in. She turned the engine off, and motioned for her sister to go ahead without her.

"See ya inside, Sis." Akaya said before heading into the house.

When Akaya had left, Noir pushed her baby into the garage before heading in herself. "I'm home~! Who missed me?" Noir shouted, earning a flying ball of fluff at her chest. When she had stopped gigging she saw that it was Raven who jumped into her arms. "Eager to see me, are we?"

 _Yes, and you were too loud for my tastes,_ Raven nuzzled Noir's cheek, a small purr going.

"I see, yet you're purring in my arms." Noir smirked, petting him behind the ears.

"He didn't like my Sebastian Michaelis quote." Erin pouted.

 _Again, I say: What the hell?_ Raven inquired.

* * *

 **End A/N:**

 **Esmi: So, what do y'all think of my new OC?**

 **Cali: I liked it, but... It's too bad that Nature(our third Authoress) is grounded...**

 **Esmi: *Whacks Nature's parents with a paper fan***

 **Cali: *giggles***

 **Esmi: That prob won't help get her ungrounded any sooner, but it still made me feel better.**

 **Cali: *nods* She did get out here, too, but ended up in more trouble and right where she started...**

 **Esmi: *gives cali chamomile and lavender tea* well enough depressing stuff that we can't change atm.**

 **Cali: *nods again, taking a sip of the tea* Yea. See you guys next chapter...**

 **Esmi: Cya!**  
 **Both: Ja Ne! ^^ ^.^**


End file.
